Black Cat
Black Cat is a recurring character in the Spider-Man comics. Though nowadays a more anti-heroic character Black Cat was originally a fairly self-interested and amoral individual who would frequently try to tempt Spider-Man and usually try to convince him that she had feelings for him. Over time though she did indeed begin to develop a strong romantic attraction to him, thus marking the beginning of her transition from villain to hero. History Felicia Hardy first resolved to become Black Cat in an attempt to get vengeance on her former boyfriend for date-raping her. When he died in a drunk-driving accident before she could kill him, Black Cat instead elected to use her new talents to follow in her father's footsteps and become an expert cat burglar, also attempting to free him from prison. She is skilled at hand-to-hand combat and is extremely agile. Though Black Cat was originally a foe of Spider-Man, she eventually fell in love with him and became both his ally and for a time love interest, also helping him stop Doctor Octopus from destroying New York City and nearly paying for it with her life. Despite her being an anti-hero though, Felicia Hardy is also a criminal, and tends to not let Spider-Man's morals get in the way of what she wants, particularly post-One More Day where she has resumed her thieving ways. Nevertheless, Black Cat eventually became more consistently heroic than villainous, settling into a Chaotic Neutral alignment. When the Superior Spider-man wrapped her up during one of her thieving missions, it caused the authorities to catch her, making her lose everything she had stolen. Since then, she resented Spider-man, swearing vengenance on him. She even became a crime-lord now, making her Neutral Evil. Spider-Man Web of Shadows In Web of Shadows, Black Cat is again depicted as a villain. She become one of the bosses in the video game. When Spider-Man first encounters her, she escapes a building and tries to get away from Spider-Man. A Chase is in progress as well as a boss battle. After she's defeated, Spidey gets to chooses if He still loves MJ or if he want to be with Black Cat. Either way, she then becomes an ally to the Black Suit Spider-Man. While the Symbiotes have taken over New York, Black Cat becomes an ally to help defeat the symbiotes. However, Black Cat gets infected with a symbiote. She fight Spider-Man with an army of Symbiotes. Spider-Man has to defeat the Symbiote Black Cat and the Symbiote army, while protect MJ. After Black Cat was defeated, she lies on a roof injured. Spider-man chooses whether to take her back to SHIELD where she can be both safe and have her injuries taken care of, or infect her with a more stable symbiote. After that, Black Cat becomes incapacitated for the rest of the game. At the end of the game if you chose to be with black cat and choose to be evil, she rules an army of symbiotes by your side. If you choose to be good, a sonic weapon developed by Tinkerer removes both Spiderman's and Black Cat's symbiotes and Spiderman ends up alone. Powers and Weaponry Black Cat's choices of weaponry include her claws and rope that reacts the same way as Spider-Man's webbing. She also has super powers, notably spreading bad luck on her foes (including Spider-Man most likely) and has enhanced physical Strength, Speed, & Stamina. Her additional powers (though temporary) inlclude the following wether as her regular black cat self, a clone, or even a sybiote monster: #Teleportation (Spider-Man: Edge of Time, The Amazing Spider-Man (VG)) #Self-Multiplier (Spider-Man: Edge of Time, Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) #Electrikenetic (The Amazing Spider-Man (VG)) Gallery 8153165_f520.jpg|Black Cat in her classic costume Black Cat.jpeg|Black Cat's current comic book costume Kittywins.jpg FeliciaHar.png|Her first live-action appearance. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humans Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Feline Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Clawed Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Trickster Category:Rich Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:In love villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Whip Users Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Living Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Protective Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Envious Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed villains Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:On & Off Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Misandrists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Big Bads